gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Reaper
|related = Vacca Zentorno }} The Pegassi Reaper is a two-door supercar featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Further Adventures in Finance and Felony update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The frontal fascia of the car appears to primarily take influence from the , seen in the front grilles and hood shape. The side profiling is similar to that of the . The xenon headlights seem to be inspired by those found on the , leading to a rear-mounted engine. The lower portion of the doors, the curvature within the beltline, the side ram-air intake in front of the rear wheels, and the sudden rise along the rear portion of the wheelbase take influences from those found on the . The car has a short wheelbase and a relatively wide track. The A pillars consist of a small carbon-fibre piece in the center of the pillar, also taken from the HyperSport. The rear of the vehicle is directly based on the Huracan's, sharing almost identical engine louvers, rear lights and bumper design. The vehicle's rear overhang is very compact compared to that of the front and the rear of other sports car/supercars. The stock wheel rim design is based on that of the . Current Design Gallery Performance Grand Theft Auto Online The Reaper is, on the whole, a good performing car. The car has good acceleration thanks to its high powered engine. It is a rear wheel drive and it has a light body weight. The vehicle's top speed is average. Due to its rear engine rear wheel drive and light body-weight, it is prone to spinning out in corners. The engine model appears to be the same as that of the Cheetah, Turismo R, Osiris, T20, and FMJ, being a single-cam V8 engine. The engine sound is typically high-revving. GTA Online Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Reaper-GTAV-RSC.png |rsc_top_speed = 85.311661% |rsc_acceleration = 91.25% |rsc_braking = 36.666668% |rsc_traction = 80.909096% }} Modifications Grand Theft Auto Online Image Gallery Reaper-GTAO-Screenshot.png|The Reaper in an official screenshot. Reaper-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Reaper as seen on Legendary Motorsport. Reaper-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Reaper on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Reaper-GTAO-FAIFAFUpdate.png|A blue Reaper as seen in the Further Adventures in Finance and Felony trailer. Locations Grand Theft Auto Online *Can be bought from Legendary Motorsport for $1,595,000. Trivia *The name "Reaper" is a reference to the Grim Reaper, a common personification of death. *Like a few other cars released in recent DLCs, the styling of the car is anachronistic to its real-world counterpart: the Lamborghini Huracan was unveiled in 2014, compared to GTA Online which is set a year earlier. See Also *Vacca - Another Pegassi sports car with similar design cues. *Zentorno - Another Pegassi supercar which also has some elements from the real-life inspirations of the Reaper. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Sports Cars Category:Vehicles manufactured by Pegassi Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V Category:Super Vehicle Class Category:Super Cars Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles